


ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Series: everything we were au [2]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: GFY, M/M, clone shipping, what happened to the clones who didn't run from the Empire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: After Kallus joins the team, Cody tells them what happened to the clones who didn't run. It's a long night, and a long list.





	ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum

**Author's Note:**

> heeeey, I finally finished this after... far too long, lmao. it's probably bad, I'm sorry.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

It had been three weeks since Ahsoka died, and two since Rex and Cody had been reunited. It was confusing to the others, but there was something about the way the two acted around each other that made Echo, Roy, and Viy smile. When Wolffe and Gregor came to visit, the two had smiled that same knowing smile the others had done when they saw Rex and Cody. Even Sabine looked confused at how close they seemed to be.

Rex just smiled whenever they asked, and he saw Cody's flustered attempt to explain that they were closer than most.

Sabine understood _that_ , and probably realized that was why Rex had called Cody _riduur_ , when he and his team had first arrived.. So did Kanan.

Zapper and Chopper had just laughed, so Rex figured they knew, too.

Zeb was getting pissed, and it was hilarious, according to Gregor.

Ezra, though, was completely baffled. Rex found it cute, how he'd look at them in confusion when they would stand a bit too close to each other. Cody found it a bit embarrassing. Still, they went on with their lives.

When Kallus joined them as a Rebel, Cody was hesitant. Kallus had even looked surprised that the clone that had shot him from years ago had joined the Rebellion. It wasn't until three weeks after that the others learned of that.

“You _shot him_?!” Ezra cried, eyes wide.

“It was about 8 years ago, Ezra,” sighed Cody.

“Still, why did you even have to do that? I mean, couldn't you have just run?”

“No,” Kallus said, “We were at odds, often. He knew I'd track him down, had he not made sure I wouldn't.”

“Just try not to shoot him again, riduur.” Rex chuckled, and Cody sighed again.

“What's riduur mean?” Ezra finally asked, even as Kallus started laughing when he heard it.

“Don't. It's amusing.” Kanan told Kallus, when the man went to say something.

“Wha- _Kanan!_ ” Ezra cried, and Rex chuckled.

“Riduur means _spouse_.” He told the boy, and the boy looked at the two, eyes wide.

“You're _married_!?” He cried.

“By Mandalorian standards, yes.” Hera said, smiling. “Though I'm pretty sure the Empire doesn't recognize any rights or marriages for clones.”

“No. No they don't.” Cody said, frowning.

“You know, I thought once the war ended we'd get rights. You were right, Cody, I was stupid for hoping.” Rex sighed.

“Wait, what do you mean?” Sabine asked, and even Ezra looked confused.

“In the Republic, clones were, well, government-sanctioned slaves.” Kanan looked upset as he told the children, but Rex and Cody had made peace with that fact a long time ago.

“ _What!?_ ”

“And when the Empire rose, those of us who didn't flee either did terrible shit, were suddenly killed off, or were experimented on,” replied Cody. “Honestly, the lucky ones were the ones who were killed.” It was quiet, and Rex shifted to lay his head on Cody's shoulder. Cody wrapped his arms around him, as Echo and Roy entered the room with Wolffe and Gregor.

“Problem?” Echo asked.

“Asides from the blatant way of saying the gig is up.” Roy chuckled.

“Told them about what happened to any vode left in the GAR when the Empire rose.” Cody said, and Echo flinched. Roy looked upset at that, as Wolffe and Gregor frowned.

“That bad, huh.” Wolffe wasn't asking for confirmation, and it was clear to the others that the clones in the Rebellion had known it was happening.

Cody was relieved when he and Rex could just lay together that night, even as Rex whispered the daily remembrance, with Wolffe, Gregor, Roy, and Echo curled around them, all of them quietly shedding tears they never felt safe enough to shed before.

It was a long night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *the title is Mando'a
> 
> Mando'a:
> 
> riduur - spouse  
> Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum - Daily remembrance of those passed on *I'm still alive, but you are dead. I remember you, so you are eternal.* Followed by repetition of loved ones' names.


End file.
